In general, a fiber optic transceiver is a communications device having an optical interface and an electrical interface. The optical interface transmits and receives fiber optic signals (e.g., through a set of fiber optic cables). The electrical interface transmits and receives electrical signals (e.g., through a circuit board connector mounted to a printed circuit board or PCB).
X2 is a standard for an “off-the-shelf” fiber optic transceiver package which is optimized for IEEE 822.3ae Ethernet communications. To connect an X2 fiber optic transceiver to a PCB, a user slides the X2 fiber optic transceiver into a specialized rigid frame or rail which is mounted to the PCB. An electrical connector of the X2 fiber optic transceiver engages an electrical circuit board connector mounted to the PCB thus electrically connecting the X2 fiber optic transceiver to the PCB. The X2 standard is outlined in a Multi-Source Agreement (MSA) which is supported by several leading networking component suppliers.
Small-form factor pluggable (SFP) is another standard for an “off-the-shelf” fiber optic transceiver package which is optimized for high-speed Fibre Channel applications (e.g., 4 Gb/s communications). To connect an SFP fiber optic transceiver to a PCB, a user slides the SFP fiber optic transceiver into a specialized electrical circuit board connector which is mounted to the PCB. An electrical connector of the SFP fiber optic transceiver engages the electrical circuit board connector thus electrically connecting the SFP fiber optic transceiver to the PCB. In general, the form factor of an SFP fiber optic transceiver is smaller than that of an X2 fiber optic transceiver.